Sungmin in Wonderland
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Sungmin yang berusia 8 tahun terjebak di wonderland / "Aku ingin menjadi besar lagi" / "Satu sisi membuat mu tumbuh besar, sisi lain membuatmu menjadi kecil" / "Tidak ada ruang untukmu !" / "kau mencuri tart lezat berbentuk hati yang seharusnya menjadi roti ulang tahunku" / "JANGAN PERNAH LUPAKAN WONDERLAND !" / KyuMin


WARN : Gunakan imajinasi anda sebanyak - banyaknya dalam ff ini

'

'

'

Pada suatu hari di musim panas yang hangat, Sungmin sudah mulai bosan duduk di samping kakaknya, Jaejoong yang sibuk membaca sebuah buku pelajaraan. Sungmin memang bukan murid pintar dan rajin seperti kakaknya. Dia hanya seorang anak kecil berumur 8 tahun yang manis dan agak jahil. Tiba-tiba, seorang namja yang memiliki ekor dan ekor kelinci berwarna putih berlari di depan sungmin dan berteriak gusar, "Aduh,aduh... aku terlambat."

Kelinci itu mengambil arloji dari sakunya untuk memeriksa waktu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian loncat masuk ke dalam lubang kelinci. "Daripada aku duduk bosan disini lebih baik aku mencari tahu kenapa dia terburu-buru!" seru Sungmin semangat.

Dipenuhi dengan rasa ingin tahu, ia berlari ke lubang kelinci dan mengintip lewat pintu masuk. Tiba tiba tanah di sekitar lubang kelinci itu runtuh dan Sungmin terjatuh kedalamnya. Sungmin terjatuh, seolah olah lubang itu memiliki waktu sendiri. Dia terjun dengan perlahan.

Disekeliling lubang itu banyak sekali benda benda aneh seperti tempat tidur, buku dan meja yang melayang "Kapan aku bisa mencapai bagian bawah lubang yang mengerikan ini?"dia berteriak, lalu beberapa saat kemudian sungmin jatuh tak berdaya di dasar terowongan.

Dia mendarat di sebuah lorong panjang yang sempit dengan pintu dari berbagai ukuran. Pada sebuahmeja, Sungmin menemukan sebuah kunci emas kecil dan botol hijau yang bertuliskan "MINUM AKU". Sungmin terdiam sejenak "Kunci ini pasti sesuai dengan salah satu pintu itu" katanya.

"Kunci ini cocok dengan pintu di belakang meja" serunya "tapi aku terlalu besar untuk masuk melalui pintu sekecil itu. Mungkin ramuan dalam botol ini akan membantuku," putus sungmin. Dan dia meminumnya.

Sungmin mulai menyusut sampai ia tidak lebih besar dari sebuah boneka. Dia membuka pintu dan berlari cepat. "Wah, taman yang indah!" serunya. "Kenapa, aku bisa lebih kecil dari serangga yang merangkak pada bunga-bunga ini?." Tapi kegembiraan sungmin segera mereda. Sungmin mulai bosan dengan ukuran mungilnya. "Aku ingin menjadi besar lagi," teriaknya.

Dia berteriak kaget ketikaKelinci putih tiba - tiba berlari melewatinya lagi. Sungmin ingin mengejarnya namun sungmin kalah cepat. Tiba tiba muncul sesosok pria yang mempunyai kuping dan ekor kucing sedang duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon "Kau sedang mencari siapa anak manis?" sungmin terkejut namun dia segera mengatasi hal itu "maaf, apakah kau melihat kelinci putih?"

Pria yang memiliki ekor kucing itu memiringkan kepalanya "maksudmu Ryeowook? Kalau maksudmu ryeowook pergilah ke pondok di tengah hutan dia biasanya ada disana"kata kucing itu bingung dengan perilaku pria itu. Namun dia tetap pergi ke tengah hutan.

Dia terus mencari cari kelinci putih di tengah hutan, tapi kelinci putih itu tidak terlihat. Sungmin duduk di sebatang kayu dan menangis. Lalu datang dua saudara kembar. Sang kakak bernama donghae dan sang adik bernama eunhyuk. Donghae bertanya "kenapa kau menangis?", sungmin menjawab "aku tidak bisa menemukan kelinci putih, apakah kau melihatnya?" kedua saudara kembar itu saling bertatapan lalu mereka menunjuk ke sebelah kanan mereka "tentu saja, dia pergi ke jalan ini.

Sungmin segera pergi dan menemukan kelinci itu sedang mengambil beberapa jamur berwarna coklat dengan tergesa gesa. Sungmin mendekat dan bertanya "maaf tuan kelinci, apakah namamu ryeowook?" namun kelinci itu tidak mendengarnya, dia hanya seukuran dengan jamur itu sekarang."Oh, aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke ukuran yang tepat," kesal Sungmin.

dia melihat ulat hijau mengenakan jaket merah muda. Ulat itu duduk di atas sebuah jamur besar, mengisap pipa gelembung. "Satu sisi membuat mu tumbuh besar, sisi lain membuatmu menjadi kecil," katanya kepada Sungmin sebelum merayap pergi."Satu sisi apa?" Sungmin memanggilnya."Tentu saja jamur, dasar bodoh" jawabnya. Sungmin makan sepotong jamur. "Akhirnya, aku menjadi besar lagi!" dia tertawa bahagia sayangnya dia tidak melihat kelinci putih itu lagi, "Tapi ke arah mana aku harus pergi? "

"Itu jalan mengarah ke kebun di tengah hutan. Jalan lain mengarah ke arah lorong keluar," kata ulat itu. Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan pria berekor dan bertelinga kucing itu lagi, kini ia sedang tersenyum di atas pohon. "Aku akan melihatmu lagi nanti di pertandingan kriket dengan Ratu," katanya sebelum menghilang.

Sungmin lagi lagi melihat kelinci itu melesat ke arah jalan yang mengarah ke kebun, Sungmin mengikutinya. "TUAN RYEOWOOK !" Kelinci putih itu menoleh sebentar namun setelah itu dia tetap berlari, sungmin mengikutinya sambil bertanya "apakah namamu ryeowook?" tanya sungmin. Kelinci itu mengangguk "apakah kau ada urusan denganku?" sungmin mengangguk , kaki kecilnya terus mengikuti langkah cepat kelinci bernama ryeowook itu "apa yang membuatmu tergesa gesa?" tanya sungmin "itu karena hari ini... ah, sial. Kenapa aku harus bertemu pangeran kyuhyun dan kelinci bodoh itu"gerutu ryeowook. Sungmin melihat sekeliling. Tepat beberapa meter di depan nya sungmin melihat seorang pria yang memiliki kuping dan ekor kelinci seperti ryeowook namun berwarna coklat bernama yesung dan seorang pria berumur 12 tahun mengenakan topi yang sangattttttt tinggi. Dia adalah pangeran kyuhyun ! Namun, sungmin tidak peduli. Sungmin terlalu takjub dengan acara minum teh di tengah hutan itu, dia benar benar tidak menyangka akan ada pesta di tengah hutan seperti ini, "Menakjubkan! Sebuah pesta teh," pikirnya.

"ryeowook, duduklah sebentar untuk minum segelas teh"tawar kyuhyun. Ryeowook menggeleng "ini adalah hari ulang tahun ratu heenim. Saya harus pergi"tolak ryeowook sopan lalu segera pergi, meninggalkan sungmin yang masih takjub melihat pesta teh itu

"Permisi tuan tuan yang baik hati. Bolehkah aku bergabung?"tanya sungmin

"Tidak ada ruang untukmu !" teriak Kyuhyun, "Kau mungkin bisa tinggal jika kau menjawab teka-teki yang aku buat" Sungmin tersenyum. Dia suka teka-teki.

Setelah beberapa teka-teki , Sungmin menjadi bingung. "Setiap kali aku menjawab, kau mengajukan pertanyaan lagi," gerutunya.

"itu karena kami tidak tahu jawaban soal soal itu," dia tertawa. Yesung tersenyum "khu... khu... khu... ,kau tidak tahu seberapa jahilnya pangeran kami ini. kusarankan lebih baik kau pergi saja" saran yesung. "Ini membuang-buang waktu," omel Sungmin. Yesung dan kyuhyun tidak peduli saat melihat sungmin pergi

"pangeran kyuhyun..."

"ada apa?"tanya kyuhyun, yesung lagi – lagi tersenyum kecil

"khu... khu... khu... ,bagaimana jika kita juga mengunjungi pesta ratu heenim. Bagaimanapun juga dia juga kakak anda, yang mulia"

Sungmin melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Dia menemukan dirinya di tengah-tengah lapangan di mana Ratu heenim sedang bermain kriket. Penjaga dan tukang kebunnya berbentuk seperti kartu. Salah satu tukang kebun menanam mawar putih kemudian dengan cepat para tukang kebun yang lain mengecat bunga itu menjadi warna merah, "Penggal kepalanya!" teriak Ratu. "Aku benci mawar putih!". Mata sang ratu lalu bertemu dengan mata sungmin. "aku belum pernah melihatmu"ucap ratu heenim dengan angkuh "Apakah kau pernah bermain kriket?" Ratu heenim bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Ya," jawab Sungmin takut-takut. Sewaktu kecil dia dan jaejoong sering sekali bermain kriket. "Tapi aku tidak pernah menggunakan flamingo atau landak.""Bermain denganku!" Perintah Ratu "Dan jika aku menang biarkan aku memenggal kepalamu!". Sungmin mencoba yang terbaik saat bermain ,tapi ia terlalu kesulitan dengan burung flamingo. Akhirnya ratu heenim lah yang menang. "kau bermain sangat baik walaupun aku yakin pasti inilah pertama kalinya kau memegang flamingo" Heenim tersenyum puas "kepalamu terlalu berharga untuk ku penggal"

Tiba – tiba sebuah kartu datang sambil berlari tergesa gesa "Ratu, kue ulang tahun anda hilang"lapor kartu tersebut. Ratu terlihat sangat syok, begitu pula dengan yang lain

"Ba... bagaimana bi-"ucapan ratu heenim terhenti lalu dia menatap sungmin marah "Roti itu hilang saat kau datang kesini. Kau yang mencuri rotiku"

"Penggal kepalanya!" teriak Ratu.

Sesaaat itu terompet terdengar di pengadilan.

Semua orang bergegas ke ruang sidang. "sekarang waktunya Pengadilan ," seekor rakun besar bernama kang in mengumumkan, "Silahkan Sungmin maju ke depan" Sungmin berdiri dan menatap tempat juri duduk. Disana ada yesung dan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya marah tadi, Eunhyuk dan donghae yang tidur dan changmin tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, apa salahku?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"kau mencuri tart lezat berbentuk hati yang seharusnya menjadi roti ulang tahunku" tuduh Ratu, "Dan sekarang kau harus dihukum. Penggal kepalanya!..penggal kepalanya!" teriak Ratu.

"Aneh sekali," jawab Sungmin. "aku tidak mencuri! Aku hanya bermain kriket.!"

Ratu terlihat tidak peduli, lalu sungmin melihat beberapa kartu menyiapkan sebuah alat aneh dengan pisau besar diatasnya. Dia melihat kartu yang tadi menanam mawar putih di letakkan di situ. Lalu pisau besar itu dihempaskan. Ajaib ! kartu itu tidak terluka sedikitpun, dia malah tertawa tidak terkontrol

"ampun ratu heenim yang cantik. Tolong jangan gelitiki aku lagi". Sungmin melongo, jika dia yang ada disitu pasti dirinya akan langsung mati.

Kriettt

Pintu ruang sidang tiba tiba terbuka, ryeowook membuka pintu sidang dengan wajah riang, ditangannya ada sebuah kue besar yang bewarna coklat. Ryeowook membungkuk di hadapan ratu heenim "ratu heenim yang terhormat, saya sudah mewarnai roti ulang tahun anda"

Seluruh orang di ruang itu terdiam, terutama ratu heenim. Jadi selama ini ryeowook yang membawa rotinya?

"ba... bagaimana kau bisa membawa roti u-"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya imut "bukankah yesung hyung bilang ratu menyuruhku untuk menghias roti?"

1 menit...

5 menit...

10 menit...

"KELINCI BERKEPALA KURA KURA. KEMARI KAU SIALAN"

Adegan selanjutnya sudah bisa di tebak, yesung dan ratu heenim berkejar kejaran seperti adegan romantis dalam film film india. Minimal itu harapan yesung. DARIPADA DIRINYA MATI KEGELIAN KARENA DIPENGGAL !

Ditengah kegaduhan kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin dan membawanya pergi dari ruang sidang tersebut

"Kenapa kau menarik – narik tanganku ?!"tanya sungmin tidak suka. Bagaimanapun juga sungmin masih sebal karena kejadian di taman itu.

"Kau harusnya berterima kasih kepadaku. Eh, maksudku kepada yesung hyung. Dia menyuruhku untuk membantumu keluar dari sini. Kau berasal dari dunia atas kan?"

Sungmin melongo, dunia atas? Dunia apa itu?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sungmin, kyuhyun segera melanjutkan acara 'Ayo-Menarik-Sungmin-Lagi'. Kyuhyun terus menarik sungmin sampai mereka sampai ke depan sebuah pohon besar yang tengahnya memiliki lubang yang sangat besar. Sebesar tubuh orang dewasa

"kau hanya perlu melewati itu. Dan setelah itu kau akan langsung bisa kembali ke duniamu"

Sungmin tertegun, mata foxy bocah berumur 8 tahun itu terasa memanas

"jika aku pergi apakah kenangan tentang wonderland akan hilang?"tanya sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "wonderland?", sungmin mengangguk "itu nama yang aku berikan untuk dunia ini"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan "kau benar benar menyukai dunia ini ya?". Sungmin tersenyum lebar "ini adalah pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan. Berlari mencari kelinci putih yang sangat cepat berlari, melihat kebun tempat sebuah pesta teh dibuat dan juga bermain kriket mengunakan flaminggo dan-"

CUP

Ucapan sungmin terhenti saat kyuhyun tiba tiba saja menciumnya. Itu adalah ciuman pertama sungmin

"kau tahu" kata kyuhyun "Legenda mengatakan bahwa siapapun yang melewati lubang ini tidak akan mengingat apapu tentang dunia -wonderland- ini". Bocah berumur 12 tahun itu melewati lubang pohon berulang kali "para leluhur kami sering mencoba lubang ini, berharap kami bisa keluar dari dunia dimana kami tidak pernah bisa mati. kami ingin sekali keluar ke dunia luar tapi kenyataannya itu tak berhasil. Hanya para kelinci yang bisa lewat dan pergi ke dunia kalian. Maaf aku mungkin tidak bisa menemuimu tapi, aku yakin pasti waktu akan mempertemukan kita kembali"

Sungmin terpana kyuhyun benar benar terlihat sangat dewasa dan juga keren. Kaki sungmin majuperlahan lahan melewati terowongan tersebut, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar kyuhyun berteriak

"JANGAN PERNAH LUPAKAN WONDERLAND !"

* * *

Sungmin merasa seseorang menyentuh bahunya, "Bangun. Kau sudah tidur terlalu lama," kata kakaknya lembut. Sungmin segera bangun, bukankah tadi dia sedang ada di wonderland?

"Aku bermimpi aneh," kata Sungmin. Dia menceritakan kepada kakaknya tentang Ryeowook si Kelinci Putih, pesta teh aneh, Pangeran Kyuhyun, Ratu heenim dan sidang. Tapi kakaknya tidak memperhatikan. "Kau asik membaca lagi," gumam Sungmin. Saat ia menggeliat, Sungmin melihat seekor Kelinci putih kecil bergegas bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

END


End file.
